


The one who hates the world

by CrystalNavy



Series: One Piece Endgame [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Finally, after thirteen long years of pretending, I found what I was looking for.





	1. Chapter 1

It was time. 

I stood up, a small smile appearing on my face.

Finally, I could stop pretending, like I have been doing ever since he had died.

I could stop pretending that I cared for these buffoons.

The Revolutionary Army were a bunch of idiots for believing that I actually cared about any of them or their cause.

The only ones I've ever cared about were him and his crew.

Which was why I must seize the Time-Time Fruit, which was finally within reach, and use it to put us back together.

"Hello, Dragon, Sabo." I placed the dual blades I had found against their necks "Now step away from Time-Time Fruit. It's mine."

They stared at me, bewildered.

"Why did you turn on us, Koala?" Sabo's eyes widened comically

"Because I am tired of pretending." I smiled "Tired of pretending I care about the world that took him away. Now, hand over the Time-Time Fruit. I won't ask again."


	2. The One True Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our reunion made me feel warm.
> 
> They were all there, after all.

I had donned a cloak with a hoodie. It'd be bad if they recognized me too early.

"Time-Time Fruit." I whispered "Take me to the time I was truly happy."

And in the flash of light, I was gone. I left Sabo and Dragon bound and gagged.

I ended up at the local harbor. This was good.

Using my skills gained in the Revolutionary army, I procured a ship for myself.

Now I had a crew to catch up to.

-x-

I finally arrived to my home island. The place where tragedy struck.

If things go the same way, he and his crew would be here soon.

And so would Strawberry and his men.

I found a nice cove and undressed myself. The red sun mark on my back was finally allowed to shine. I dipped myself into the lake.

It was freezing, but it was a nice reprieve in this heat.

As the water trickled down my skin, I pulled out my trusty dagger, staring at it with glee.

Strawberry and his men would learn the hard way not to mess with us Sun Pirates.


	3. Remember the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world shouldn't forget us, that's for sure.

Koala felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks, as she spotted them. There was Hatchan, Jinbe, Arlong, Macro, Gyaro, Tansui.....

And most importantly, there was him. 

Fisher Tiger walked down the promenade, holding her younger self's hand. Walked pridefully.

Walked to his doom.

Koala followed the duo at a distance. The saber in her hand craved blood.

"Patience, Korosu." Koala soothed her cursed sword "You will get to feast on the blood of scum that betrayed and killed Uncle Tiger."

The sword almost purred in her hand at this reassurance

And then she saw them.

Strawberry and his Marines had arrived, pouring out of their boats like candy.

There were sixteen of them in total. Seventeen, if you included Strawberry

It was time.

"Korosu, time to eat." Koala whispered gently, stroking her blade as one would do to an infant


End file.
